


【索香】到了30岁还是处男，真的会变成魔法师？！

by 66X66



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66X66/pseuds/66X66
Summary: 简介：剑道选手索隆在30岁生日当天喜提超能力，由此知道了死对头心中的小秘密。连载于https://liuliuxliuliu.lofter.com/
Relationships: Franky & Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

01

繁华CBD一条不起眼的街巷，沿着狭窄的路口走进去，右手边是一扇仅容一人通过的门；门是镶着玻璃窗的木质，把手上歪歪斜斜地挂着OPEN的塑料牌子；橘色灯光从窗内透出，照亮了门口的一小块地面；  
时间已是略带寒意的秋天，时近夜半的小巷清净而冷寂，只有秋风带起落叶，在空中优美地打着旋落下；  
但只要推开那扇门，门后的熙攘人声与暖意就像是满盛的啤酒杯中最上层的绵密泡沫，从杯口溢出，迫不及待地向你涌来。

金发的男子推开门，走进那融着酒香与烧烤味的沸腾气氛之中。  
红底的皮鞋做工考究，清脆的“哒哒”声沿着木质地板延伸到一间包厢旁；皮鞋的主人深吸一口气，然后伸手，利落地拉开了移门。

“山治，你怎么来那么晚！差点以为你要放我们鸽子呢～”侧对门坐着的橘发美女转过头，半是娇嗔半是抱怨地说道。  
“抱歉抱歉，餐厅今天有staff临时请假，所以关店之后多花了一些时间才能离开。不过有娜美桑和罗宾酱在，哪怕再累再晚我也一定会过来！”名叫山治的男人边说边向席间的两位女士各抛了一个飞吻。  
主位立即传来了一声不屑的哼声。

“阿拉阿拉，山治还是一样绅士呢～不过今天的主角可不是我们，而是寿星先生哦，山治不先祝索隆生日快乐吗？”说话的黑长直美女是美艳挂，捂嘴一笑的动作直接让迟到的厨师捂着胸口做一箭穿心状。

“啊，罗宾酱好久不见还是那么美丽～你就像天边最亮的那一颗星，照亮了黑夜和我心头的阴霾；你的黑发就像如云的瀑布，甘愿让孤独的旅人溺毙其中；你——”

“有完没完了白痴卷眉毛，吵死了，要么坐下要么滚。”主座的绿发寿星眉头紧皱，不耐烦地吆喝着。  
“关你什么事，臭屁绿藻头！脾气这么差，怪不得没有lady要你！”  
“哈，你以为谁都像你一样是花痴吗？”  
“你说什么，啊？不会说话就把嘴闭闭拢，闭不紧的话老子倒也不介意帮你缝起来。”  
“你他妈……”

寿星三句间就被气到拍桌而起，两人隔桌对峙，空气中一时火星四溅，随着两人视线交锋噼啪作响。  
奇怪的是，明明是这样剑拔弩张一触即发的气氛，旁观的人却完全不想出手阻拦一般，依然平和地撸着烧鸟喝着酒。

“索隆坐在里面施展不开，这局我赌山治赢。”坐在寿星旁边的娃娃脸黑发男子一口吞下三串猪肉卷，口齿不清地嘟哝着。  
“No no no～再怎么说山治也还没吃饭呢，我看好索隆。”身材异常高大的男人一个人占据了桌子的一边，猛灌一口可乐后像模像样地评论道。

“你们够了啦！”一旁的长鼻男扶额叹气，“哪有在别人生日时赌人家打架输赢的……都是三字打头的人了，同一个游戏玩十几年还不腻吗？”  
坐在边上的爆炸头高瘦男立马点头附和，随即变戏法一般“噌”地掏出一个包装精美的蛋糕：“既然人到齐了哦呵呵呵，路飞，要不要开始许愿分蛋糕呢？”  
“要！”娃娃脸立马窜起，但还没等把蛋糕抢过来就被身旁的橙发美女一个爆栗。

“不许没礼貌！等山治坐下再吃。”  
路飞捂着脑袋满脸委屈，但还是乖乖坐了下去。

“这么多年了，娜美对路飞还是super凶啊......”  
“他们的相处模式就是这样啦，否则谁能降得住精力充沛的路飞呢？汉堡要不要，弗兰奇？”  
“要——嗷！”弗兰奇高兴地张嘴，接住黑发女友夹过来的小牛肉迷你汉堡。

——一行人认识的时间说是十几年，这话绝不夸张：他们都就读同一所高校，虽然并不全在一个班，却因意气相投结成了好友，甚至在毕业之后也一直保持着联系。团体中的路飞、乌索普和弗兰奇都是爱派对爱热闹的人物，每逢他们之中有人生日就会组织诸如烧烤、远足之类的活动，也因此这个小团体的友谊得以一直延续了下来。  
而今天，就是索隆的生日。

“山治坐这里吧～”一直没有说话的褐色头发男子往旁边挪了挪，示意刚进门的同伴坐自己边上——他的眼睛又大又圆，脸颊也肉嘟嘟地带着婴儿肥，这使得他整个人看起来无害又稚气。  
“还是我们的乔巴最～乖了！”山治摸摸对方的头，大咧咧地在空出的座位上落座，“对了，诊所开张，恭喜啦！‘拥有属于自己的诊所’——我就知道你总有一天能实现这个愿望，乔巴医生一直都是最棒的！”  
被摸了脑袋的医生丝毫不为对方像对待小孩子一样的态度所恼，反而在夸赞下高兴得连脸都红了。

“别老摸乔巴脑袋啊白痴卷眉，人家现在是Dr.托尼托尼，才不是以前那个整天追着你要棉花糖的矮萝卜头。”寿星毫不客气地指出。  
“闭上你的嘴吧绿藻头，”厨师解开西服外套的纽扣，又松了松领带，拿起服务员端上的生啤猛灌一口，然后促狭地对着死对头抬抬眉毛，“说起来，你过了今天就30了，还是没有女朋友吗？看你这死正经的样子，该不会还是处男吧？”  
“女人这么麻烦的东西，送我我都不要。”

索隆此话倒是实打实的出自真心。  
他自小醉心于剑道，现在也在知名剑道馆担任教职；同时作为一名剑道选手，他已连续两年拿下全国冠军，却总在世界剑道锦标赛上败于爱尔兰选手米霍克之手。为了达成自己“世界第一剑豪”的目标，他在这两年间更是刻苦修炼，誓要超越横矗于自己面前的这座高山。  
这份目标之纯粹、意志之坚定，使得他的世界中除了剑道之外容不得一丝一毫打扰；并不是没有女性对自己示好——相反，英俊的相貌与冷硬的男子气概自少年起便赋予了他极佳的女人缘。但他觉得女人嘈嚷又敏感至极，很是麻烦；也不是没有尝试过，但在试探性与女性交往几次后，他有限的耐心还不到本垒就彻底告罄，毅然决然回家与自己珍藏的三把爱刀为伴。  
——换句话说，没错，正如同那个臭厨子所说的一样，自己年近三十却仍是实打实如假包换假一赔十的处男一个。  
但这又如何？未来的最强剑豪对此压根不care，也丝毫不觉得有任何care的必要。

“真是可怜的家伙啊～呐呐，你们有没有听说过，如果到三十岁都还是处男的话，据说会变成魔法师哦～”  
“你脑子有病？有病治病，别在正常人的世界里晃来晃去。”  
“你才——”  
“好啦好啦，你们别吵了。马上要到十二点了，快把蛋糕蜡烛安排起来吧！”乌索普接过布鲁克递过来的蛋糕，有条不紊地拆起包装。  
“对对对！”路飞闻言眼睛一亮，还没等蜡烛插好就先把蛋糕附带的塑料小盘给一个一个拿出来，整整齐齐码好。

待布置完毕，一群人点起蜡烛，唱了生日歌，最后索隆边抱怨着“麻烦死了”边在娜美温柔的催促（又名“被狠狠掐了一把”）下卡着点认真许下“希望今年一定打倒米霍克，拿下世界冠军”的愿望，末了一口气干净利落地吹熄了烛火。

人生第三个十年在多年挚友们的陪伴和欢呼声中正式宣告展开。

“喂，拿着。”在乔巴和路飞精神奕奕切分蛋糕的间隙，金发的厨师掏出一个袋子，没好气地对寿星说道。  
虽然怀疑里面可能装着一袋老鼠造型巧克力（他最讨厌巧克力了），索隆还是伸手准备去接。

“哇山治居然还准备了礼物吗？是什么是什么～”眼尖的娜美注意到了这边的动静。  
“哈哈娜美桑说笑了，才不是什么礼物呢。常去的店铺正好有衬衣买一送一的活动，就顺手帮这个白痴改善一下审美，省得他整天不是老头衫就是剑道服的，脏了lady们的眼。”山治笑着对娜美解释道。

索隆毫不掩饰地对天白了一眼。  
不过对方话虽难听，好歹也是给自己买了东西，他也懒得去吵；衬衫什么的，拿回家塞衣橱底得了，他才懒得去穿这种把人束缚得死死的、丝毫没有舒适感可言的衣服呢。

餐桌有点长，光靠两个人伸出手还接不到，于是剑客索性半蹲起身，身体向前方倾斜，以便延长手臂的接触范围。  
距离没有把控好，他在购物袋交接时无意中碰到了厨师的手指。

一瞬间有什么像电光般一闪，直接劈进他的脑壳。  
他听见了一道声音：低沉的，富有磁性的，褪去了平日的浮夸与不耐——是那个厨子的声音。  
——“啊绿藻头今天穿黑色的T恤也好好看～但这件衬衫是我特意为他挑选的，应该也会很适合他吧。”

搞什么鬼！！！  
索隆一时愣在当场，脑内浮现一万个问号。

刚才那是臭厨子在对自己说话？？？  
不对啊，他嘴巴根本就没动；  
可是自己听到的的确是这家伙的声音没错......  
但打从自己在路飞的介绍下见到这个家伙的第一眼，自己从来没有从他那里听过一句好话啊！死厨子嘴巴简直天生有毒，还是专门克他罗罗诺亚的毒，怎么可能会说他好看！  
还说什么“特意替他挑选衬衫”——太过惊悚了好吗！  
但如果说是幻听，他从进门到现在也就差不多只喝了五杯生啤，有醉到这种程度吗？！

“喂，傻了？有这么感动吗？接下来是不是要痛哭流涕了？”熟悉的嘲讽声将他停滞的思维重新带回现实，索隆这才发现自己居然牢牢扣着对方的手指，用力到连纸质购物袋都皱了起来。  
他赶紧收回手，心虚之下甚至懒得回嘴就直接一屁股坐了下去。  
对方似乎也没有继续斗嘴的意愿，整理了一下做工精良的定制三件套后坐下，之后就开始和娜美罗宾聊起天来，神采飞扬，丝毫看不出什么异样。

索隆猛灌了自己一大口啤酒——这杯酒裸露在空气中的时间稍微有些长，冰爽的口感早已不再，但心里砰砰直跳的家伙显然也顾不上什么好喝不好喝了。

为什么，为什么自己会在那个家伙没有说话的情况下突然听到他的声音？  
他万分不解地思索着，突然想起几分钟前那个该死的圈圈眉说的那句话：  
“如果到三十岁都还是处男的话，据说会变成魔法师哦～”  
——嗳嗳嗳不会吧？！

索隆又灌下一大口酒，努力让一团乱麻般的脑子冷静下来，回忆着刚才的情况。  
那个奇怪的声音好像是在自己碰到厨子手指的瞬间响起的，之前和之后都没什么异常。  
如果说触碰是触发条件的话——

他目不斜视，肩膀却悄悄往路飞那边偏了偏。  
——“烤串真好吃！可惜娜美不让我多吃呜呜呜……但是生气的娜美也还是好可爱！”

啊啊啊不会吧！不可能不可能不可能……  
竭力保持镇定的索隆又把手放上桌子，装作不经意地靠上侧面弗兰奇粗壮的小臂。  
——“再过三个月就是罗宾的生日了，到时候我送什么礼物呢……啊对了，能够自动阅读古文字的机器人怎么样，是不是super good！”

卧槽槽槽槽槽！  
索隆瞪大眼睛，整个人像一条被抓捕上岸后秒速急冻处理的青花鱼，从头到脚一瞬间僵硬得透透。

——圈圈眉！你这该死的乌鸦嘴真是害死我了！！！


	2. Chapter 2

02

镜子里的人和他面面相觑。  
黑色笔挺的衬衫，修身的版型完美包裹起健美的身躯：肩线贴合正好，胸前有隐隐的肌肉曲线，领口解开两颗扣子，腰线收得很窄，整个人看上去像一把锻造得宜的黑刀，成熟又凌厉。  
明明是这样帅气的穿着，镜中人凝视自己的眼神却显得相当不自然。

索隆此刻正站在餐厅附设的洗手间里，盯着镜子发呆。  
自生日那天的“意外”过后，时间已经过去了整整一周；  
——不，准确地说那已经不算是意外了，因为这项“通过肢体碰触即可读取他人想法”的特殊能力自那天之后就一直如影随形、阴魂不散；他在逼不得已的情况下知道了剑道馆馆主主霜月耕四郎看似儒雅随和实则家里收藏了一堆爆乳loli手办，常去酒馆的老板正在和老婆吵架，各色路人有关“今天晚饭吃什么”之类的信息更是手到擒来。

但他素来只在剑道一途用心，也因此虽然猛一下接收到排山倒海般的秘密，实际也并无特别在意困扰。  
只除了那人在那天的那一句。

——“啊绿藻头今天穿黑色的T恤也好好看～但这件衬衫是我特意为他挑选的，应该也会很适合他吧。”

可恶！  
这个十几年来始终不懈对自己冷嘲热讽、死对头中的死对头，他到底为什么会有这样的想法，简直荒唐至极！

而更蠢的却是自己；  
为了不小心“偷听”到的这句话，自己居然心神不宁到连本周的训练都不顺利，甚至今天还特意换上对方作为生日礼物赠送的衬衣来到他所经营的All Blue用餐！  
其实他过来也没有用——这间主打fusion风格的高端餐厅并不是开放式厨房，用餐者正常情况下是不可能见到主厨的。  
所以他到底是在做什么啊啊啊！！！

身边有人走上来，边洗手边用奇怪的眼神偷偷瞄了他一眼。  
——这个男人从自己进门起就一动不动地对着镜子看，等自己漫长的“解放”结束走出隔间，他居然还是在同一个地方、同一个姿势一动不动。看人倒是穿着体面长相俊朗，莫不是个疯的傻的不成？

接收到“厕友”疑惑审视的视线，索隆有些尴尬地低下头，装模作样洗洗手，不等擦干就直接甩手踏出洗手间。  
他今天选择是九道式的taste menu+ wine paring，虽然前菜才用完四道就心烦意乱地去洗手间发了半天呆，但训练有素的waiter也并没有对这个单独用餐的奇怪客人另眼相待。  
重新入座没多久，第五道和配酒就被端了上来。

索隆在饮食这一方面一贯不讲究，除了遵守身为运动员必须的营养摄入要求外，口味方面堪称毫无要求，也因此向来对这种麻烦又昂贵的餐厅敬而远之。  
但尽管如此，他也不得不对厨子所经营餐厅的出品大感叹服。

头道用新鲜生蚝打开味蕾，接下去依次呈上的是料理精致的时鲜蔬菜混搭，造型讨巧、口感新奇的两道finger food（注：用手拿取的小食，酒吧常见），而第五道又开始回归到鱼类。  
小小的一块鱼，乍看上去平平无奇，但一旦放入口中，细腻酸甜的酱汁一下子在舌尖迸发；待初时对味觉的第一轮刺激过后，鱼肉本身的鲜香就开始在绽放出来——酱汁巧妙地抑住了鱼类的腥味又不过于喧宾夺主，反而将主材的柔韧口感和鲜美风味衬托得更为突出。  
——索隆形容不出这几道菜到底妙在何处，只觉得委实让人赞叹。

他两口就解决了摆盘精致的菜肴，正要端起搭配的Pinot Blanc（注：白皮诺，白葡萄酒一种）一饮而尽，耳边却突然响起一个熟悉的声音。  
“这位客人吃到一半就出去开小差，敢问是对我们的菜式有什么不满意吗，嗯？”  
穿着全套厨师制服的金发男人虽则使用敬语，然而傲慢的语气和微抬的下巴却出卖了主人的本意——挑衅，实打实的挑衅。

主厨现身了啊～  
在自己都还未察觉的时候，索隆的嘴角就情不自禁地扬了起来。

他有意放慢了啜饮的速度，平常一口就能解决的白葡萄酒硬是细细品尝了一分钟有余，这才放下杯子，摇摇头。  
“本来也没有什么不满意，但看到餐厅厨师居然是这种傲慢的卷眉毛，又觉得不太好了。”

——这人脑子有毛病，专程到餐厅来找自己茬？

没错，山治当然知道这个绿藻头今天会来；  
身为餐厅主厨和负责人，他掌管的可不止后厨，对于运营的方方面面都要上心。  
经过几年的经营，他可以自傲地说All Blue毫无疑问已是本市餐饮界一块响当当的招牌；由于主厨在装潢和菜品上的优雅品味，餐厅俨然已成为情侣约会和商务简晤的理想之选，出入者除了成双成对的男男女女，便是相约二三的商务人士；因此当餐厅经理告诉他今晚居然有一个单人预约时，他不由好奇地看了一下今天的预约单。  
——罗罗诺亚·索隆，预约时间晚五点三十，用餐人数1。

奇了怪了！  
这家餐厅经营已有三年有余，但这个一头绿毛的家伙除了soft open时出席了庆祝派对，之后就再也没有来过。为此，自己也曾经有过些许失落——说起来很蠢，但自己自高中起其实便对这颗绿藻头抱有一些别样心思；本以为自己事业上的成功多少能够吸引对方注意，但事实证明那家伙对剑道以外的事情确实毫无兴趣——毫无疑问，山治和山治的餐厅自然也不会例外。  
——而这样一个家伙，居然要一个人来自己的餐厅用餐？！

为了迎接这位对自己有着特殊意义的“贵客”，一贯认真的主厨今天更是卯足了十二万分的劲头，挑剔程度让厨房员工看到他都恨不得绕路走。  
自己已经使出了浑身解数，结果经理居然战战兢兢地跑来告诉他“Boss你交代给多倒些酒的那个单人客人好像吃到一半就跑了”？  
山治当然知道吃霸王餐这种事情不是那个绿藻头的风格——准确地说这只有路飞那位洒脱不羁的义兄才做得出来——但自己精心设计、行云流水般的一套menu吃到一半居然能走？  
——无论是作为骄傲的大厨山治，还是卑微的暗恋者山治，这都让他有些无法忍受。

为了不影响其他食客，他示意waiter拿过这瓶酒，亲自将桌上已经喝空的高脚杯重新倒满，趁着弯腰的当口压低嗓门说道：“抱歉，如果是对主厨有意见的话，这位客人大可等营业时间过后与主厨当面详谈，看看是否能够消解误会。”  
“没问题，希望那位主厨不会怂到从小门溜走。”挑剔的食客有模有样地端起酒杯，垂眼啜饮一口。  
抬起的手臂不小心碰到了依然弯着腰的厨师。

——“可恶！虽然还是生气，但这个野蛮人好好喝酒的样子居然挺人模狗样！而且这件衬衫果然很适合他啊啊啊～”

“咳咳咳咳咳——”  
“怎么了？”山治被对方几乎要把扁桃体都咳出来的架势吓了一跳，下意识地放下酒瓶，帮他拍背顺气。

——“这个白痴怎么还是一点都不会照顾自己？唉，可是这样莽莽撞撞的样子也好可爱～”

可爱？！！！  
索隆这下不止咳到喉咙疼，连脑壳都一并隐隐作痛起来。  
“没、咳咳、没事没事。”他摆摆手，示意主厨不用再帮自己拍了。

“这位客人请小心。如果咳死在这里的话，我们餐厅方面可是会很困扰的。”对方脱口而出的话语和传递给新晋处男魔法师的意识，二者风格完全迥异。  
索隆不禁好奇——难道在他们相识的这十几年里，对方一直都是这样口不对心地和自己相处着吗？在这些诡异的想法背后，对方真实的心情到底是怎样的呢？

“那我、呃，就在这里等你下班。”  
绿发的死对头居然没有回怼，而是老老实实地说等他下班，山治愣了一下，居然生出了几分不自在的羞赧。  
“哦……那我们、继续上菜？”  
“嗯。”索隆偏过头，端起酒杯喝了一口，试图掩饰自己热度泛起的脸颊。  
厨师说完就离开了——工作时间的主厨可是十分忙碌的。

对话结束得匆忙，他们都错过了彼此红彤彤的耳朵。

******

九道式的用餐结束，索隆在长长的酒单里挑挑选选，最后在伺者的推荐下单点了一瓶红酒，边慢慢喝着边等待主厨下班。  
——这餐厅的酒单可真是该死的贵！

椅子在地面摩擦的动静断续响起，西装革履的绅士挽着或娇俏或优雅的女士，在侍者恭送下轻声细语着离去，时不时有探究的眼神朝这个端坐喝酒的英俊独身男士飘来。  
索隆这会儿才多少感觉到自己一个人在这里用餐是一件多么古怪的事情——TM这破餐厅就是给人约会谈事用的！  
但横竖他也不是为了吃饭来的，剑道讲究专注与静心，他眼观鼻鼻观心，一瓶小酒愣是喝出了林中禅修一般的与世隔绝之感。

大厅逐渐空旷。因为主厨交待过，所以侍者们也并不催促这位独饮的客人，安静而又训练有素地开始收拾起餐厅。

“一瓶能喝这么久，对你也来说也是不容易了。”  
那把富有磁性的嗓音终于响起，索隆目不斜视地端着酒杯，嘴角却不由再次上扬起来。  
“要不是你定的这吸人血的价格，我也不至于像嗦酸奶一样一瓶酒嗦到现在，黑心奸商。”  
“黑心奸商？”换回标志性三件套的主厨冷笑一声，自在地拉开对面的椅子落座，长腿一翘，“这位客人，请容我提醒你一句，您现在喝的可是San de JOSE APALTA（注：智利知名酒庄）的陈酿干红。如果您点一瓶6月醇的Perrier（注：含气矿泉水品牌），相信那个价格会让您满意的。”  
语毕，他顺手从路过的waiter处拿过杯子，自说自话地倒尽了玻璃瓶里剩下的最后一点酒液，抿了一口，侧过头品味似的感受了一会儿。  
“这酒不错，完全值得这个价。不过拿来喂海藻确实是可惜了一点。”

“……我可没见过哪家餐厅的厨师会偷客人的酒喝。”  
偷酒喝的主厨轻笑出声：“好吧好吧，这位客人可真是够小气的。那为了表达歉意，看来我非得请客人您再喝几杯了？”  
他站起身，将解开扣子的西服外套重新扣上，表情看起来并无不快。  
“走吧，楼下正好是一家不错的酒吧。”

“哦，等一下。”索隆一口饮尽了自己杯里剩下的红酒，想了想，又把对方没喝完的一口端起来喝了，然后抹抹嘴，起身向门口走去。

走了几步，感觉有些不对劲。  
——该走在前面的那个家伙呢？

回过头看，金发的厨师依然站在桌边，低头盯着被喝空的两个红酒杯，脸上的表情很是微妙。

“喂，还走不走了？”  
被催促的家伙一下子回过神来，有些尴尬地清了清嗓，整一整已经笔挺到不能更笔挺的西服衣襟，长腿一迈，几步就走上前来。  
“走，今天就让你这个不识货的白痴长长见识！”

他跟在大步流星的主厨身后走进电梯，在门口站定。  
“让开，别挡路。”  
山治凶巴巴地命令道，在对方肩膀上狠狠推了一把，然后伸手按下楼层键。

厨师纤长的手指按上他肩膀的那一刹那，熟悉的声音再次如惊雷般在新晋魔法师的脑内响起：

——“刚才那算是间接接吻吗？啊啊啊啊啊绿藻头这个混蛋简直太犯规了！”

间接……接吻？！  
平地一声雷，脑子一片白。

山治跨出电梯才惊觉某人完全没有跟出来，他眼疾手快地伸手一档，这才阻止了电梯门把绿毛傻子关在门内再来一趟上上下下的享受。

“愣着干嘛，绿藻宝宝还想再坐一轮电梯吗？”  
没有回应。  
山治不由有些恼怒地瞪向对方，却看到呆楞在原地的家伙眼神直勾勾地看着楼层键，嘴唇微张，麦色的脸颊上浮着两坨诡异的红晕。  
“喂绿藻头，怎么回事？醉了？”他不由担心地伸手在对方眼前晃了晃。

发呆的人猛一眨眼，大梦初醒般摇摇头，言简意赅地回答一句“没事，走吧”，就逃也似的窜出了电梯。

山治：？？？  
绿藻头今天很反常啊，突然一个人来餐厅吃饭来吃饭不说，还一副魂不守舍的样子，莫不是失恋了？  
算了，看他可怜，待会儿就请他多喝几杯吧。


End file.
